


Privacy

by MiriRainbowitz



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 16:22:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4967890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriRainbowitz/pseuds/MiriRainbowitz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thea tries to help Oliver and Felicity unpack</p>
            </blockquote>





	Privacy

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this post](http://olicitydominates.tumblr.com/post/130832524526/someone-fic-thisl)

Thea was honestly hopping a bit in excitement as she stepped out of the elevator. She’d missed Oliver and Felicity after they’d left, and when she’d overheard Felicity complaining about all of the unpacking they still had to do, Thea had had the brilliant idea of coming over on the weekend and helping them unpack. After all, she still had a key.

When she reached the door, she paused to listen before unlocking it- a habit she’d picked up from Malcolm. You never knew who might be on the other side of door. 

She’d expected to hear the faint sounds of walking and talking and general unpacking, but to her surprise, she didn’t hear any of that. Unconsciously, she tensed her body in preparation for an attack as she opened the floor.

Thea relaxed ever so slightly as she took in the sight of the apartment- messy, sure, due to the vast quantity of partially emptied boxes resting on any available surface- but lacking any signs of damage or an attack. Still- where were Felicity and Oliver?

In the quiet of the apartment, it was easy for Thea to hear the sound of a muffled thump coming from upstairs, and she hurried to the kitchen where, somehow, there was a completely filled knife holder just sitting on the counter. Thea grabbed the biggest knife and, after testing its edge, made her way over to the stairs.

As she was heading up the stairs, she heard what sounded like a moan, and hurried up the rest. She held the knife ready and started to prepare to rush the door.

“Oh, Oliver,” came what was unmistakably Felicity’s voice, and Thea paused. Were they actually…

“Oh, god, keep doing that, ohhh…” Felicity moaned, and _no way in hell_ was Thea sticking around to hear the rest of this. She practically jumped all the way down the stairs and was halfway to the elevator before she realized she was still holding the knife. 

Thea hesitated, torn between getting the hell out of the building and not wanting to steal the knife. After a few seconds, she figured that it was probably best if Oliver and Felicity didn’t know she was there, and hurried to put the knife back. 

As the elevator descended, Thea decided that some serious brain bleach was in order. There were just some things a girl did _not_ need to know about her brother’s sex life.

 

“That was fast,” said Laurel as Thea walked in. “Are they done already?”

“They, uh...they weren’t doing much unpacking when I got there,” Thea replied. “Speaking of which, I’m getting rid of my key to the loft. Hearing them was more than enough for me.”

“Hearing them- oh,” Laurel said as the realization of what Oliver and Felicity were doing dawned on her.

“Yeah,” Thea replied shortly. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I need to figure out if watching cat videos is as effective as brain bleach as tequila.”


End file.
